


I Want to Not Be in Public

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starker. 10 and 4. I need some Mr Stark kink





	I Want to Not Be in Public

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 19 in this fic, and in his third year at MIT.

_4- “don’t give me that look”_

_10- “We’re in public, you know.”_

~~~~~~

Tony smiles lovingly at his boy, watching him talk about his latest research project.

“God, Tony, I love this year! I love actually having a major and not just gen ed.”

Tony smiles at Peter, endlessly fond. “I knew you would love it. I know you said you didn’t want to go because it’s so far away, but MIT is really a fantastic school.”

Peter blushes and giggles. “You were right. I love you so much, and I miss you all the time, but this was the right choice.”

Tony beams and nods. “I’m so glad you decided to go.”

Peter squirms. “Don’t give me that look.”

Tony frowns. “What?” He asks.

Peter blushes. “You look at me like I’m god or something.” He mumbles.

Tony laughs and reaches over, kissing Peter softly on the lips.

“We’re in public, you know.” Peter says against his lips. Even though he kisses back.

Tony giggles and pulls away, pushing the rest of his milkshake at Peter. “Here you go, love. Finish up.”

“What’s the rush?” Peter asks, taking a sip.

Tony smirks at him. “I want to not be in public.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
